blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 109
is the 109th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Mereoleona Vermillion explains to everyone the Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail and wonders if everyone is excited, which they are not. Sol Marron suddenly comments about the area. Charlotte Roselei tells Sol that she does not need to be there but Sol says that she will go wherever Charlotte goes. Leopold Vermillion tells Asta that they should hold a contest, with which Asta agrees. Leopold also challenges Yuno because he is Asta's rival too. Yuno just responds that Leopold should do whatever he wants, which surprises Leopold, and Asta says that Leopold will get used to Yuno. Mereoleona tells everyone to start moving, and kicks both Asta Leopold onto the trail. Once they reach the trail, Leopold thinks about how the mana in the air is going wild and that scaling the volcano is impossible. Suddenly Yami Sukehiro and Charlotte rush past everyone and continue up the trail. Yami thinks about how he cannot duck out since Mereoleona would just chase after them, and Charlotte wonders why Mereoleona is forcing her to do this and that she will reach the top in an flash. Everyone is amazed at how Yami and Charlotte are making their way up the trail and wonder how they are doing it. Leopold notices what Yami and Charlotte are using Mana Skin. Leopold and the Crimson Lion squad say that with Mana Skin, they should be able to reach the hot spring. Yuno coats himself in mana and starts to head up the trail while telling Asta to get going before he reaches the hot spring. Leopold tells Asta that he will be going on ahead and starts to chase after Yuno. Sol heads out, wanting to soak in the hot spring with Charlotte. Yami thinks about how Mereoleona brought him and Charlotte along just to motivate the Crimson Lion squad. Noelle Silva wonders why Mereoleona dragged her there since she has difficulty controlling her mana. Mereoleona suddenly shows up and says that she has noticed that Noelle has changed. Mereoleona also says that there is nothing more powerful than a woman who has resolved herself just like Noelle's mother, and Noelle agrees. Elsewhere as Asta heads up the trail, Asta thinks about how everyone has gone up ahead and that muscle and guts cannot do anything about this. When Asta falls to the ground, Mereoleona tells him that he can go home as it is impossible for someone who has no mana to climb this mountain and adds that Asta's luck has brought him this far and he will have to trust fate to become the Magic Emperor. Standing up, Asta refuses to leave and declares that his goal cannot be obtained with just luck. Mereoleona tells Asta to keep on climbing and that it would be impossible for a fool who does not even know his own limits to climb the mountain. Asta says that he will climb to the top, because their dreams are built on what they accomplish. Events *The Hot Spring Training Camp Magic and Spells used References Navigation